Search and Seizure I (Windurst)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Resource Procurement | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Lowers enemy's Supplies. | name = | nation = | tiers = }} ---- Walkthrough *Start the quest from Emhi Tchaoryo. *Travel to an area under Beastmen control in the past. In this area, there will be three beastmen (2 guards and a supply transporter that travel a set path to the fortifications (Usually from a zone to the fortification). **The area you go to does not have to be one of your nations' campaign targets. It is suggested you go to the lowest level zone that is beastmen controlled to avoid troublesome enemies. *Eliminate the beastman transporter that is transporting the supplies. Defeating the guards is not necessary. **These beastmen will be running in a group and will not have a campaign symbol next to their names. Do not mistake campaign monsters for these. **The beastmen run very quickly. However they do stop occasionally giving you time to strike. As you approach them they will "aggro" (stop and enter a combat stance), but will not attack. Soon after, they will continue running towards their destination at a greatly increased movement speed. Sneaking and invisible can prevent this aggro. **If you initiate an action on the transporter BEFORE you catch aggro, they will engage and fight you. Defeat the Transporter (has about 2500 HP), and the guards will warp shortly after. *** They seem to ignore you no matter what you do unless you engage them from a sneak attack. *** The Yagudo Transporter can be defeated instantly if you attack it from behind using sneak. *After defeating the transporter, a ??? will appear where it was defeated. All members with the quest should select the ??? to receive the key item Beastman Confederate Crate. *Give the item to the Quartermaster (Windurst) for the Experience Points. *Return to Emhi Tchaoryo to complete the mission and receive your Allied Notes ---- Notes *BE CAREFUL as all three will fight you. 75PLD soloed the transporter and waited out the guards warping away, but needed Sentinel and 4 Cure IV's to do so. * Without tags, the easiest way to get them to attack was Diaga, when all three attack they hit pretty hard and can take you down quickly *Soloed by 75 NIN/WHM with 300 TP at start, Blade: Jin took off about half its life, only the transporter needs to be killed both Guards warped shortly after, and the ??? was there. After WS, evasion gear setup was used. *Defeating the transporter can be very difficult as he doesn't sit still long. Unless you engage them from a sneak attack in which case they will not leave until either you or them are defeated. You need to do damage quickly and preferably a group of people to kill him before he makes it to the fortifications and warps out. * Soloable by a RDM/BLM. Both Bind and Gravity work on the Transporter. Five tier-III nukes from a well-equipped RDM/BLM should kill it. Chainspell is recommended for ease. Should also be noted that after Transporter is dead, the Guards can still attack before they warp. *It is suggested to start at the fortifications and work backwards to figure out the path they take to their destination. *Soloable by a 75NIN/RDM with an enspell for added dmg, and Bind and Gravity. *Guards are resistant to Sleep *Easily Soloed by a 75 SMN/WHM. The Transporter will instantly die if hit without Aggro (Possibly from behind?). Tested 3 times with Carbuncle. Best to lay-in wait at the T-section that is closest to the fortification with Sneak and Invisible and when they run past, go behind and issue the Assault command. *Tested 7 times as 73BLM/SMN, same way, having Carbuncle Assault and one shot kill. Make sure Carbuncle is directly behind and it will work. Otherwise, just Transporter comes after you. *Also easy to solo as a BST75, have a pet assault the Transporter without Aggro and it dies on the first hit (see the SMN statement above this one). *Did the op solo as Thf/Nin 75, used tools for sneak/invisi. Guards were out of sight at my attack and the transporter died after two normal melee hits (for together 100), so seemingly it's HP are rather low, maybe this got changed in a recent update(?) *If you claim the Transporter just after he spawns you will not get aggro from the Guards. *Just tested: If you are under the effects of Sneak and Invisible and hit the transport from behind he will die instantly(SCH57 using a Dark Staff that hit for 30 dmg). If under sneak and invisible and he is hit from the front, he will aggro and then continue running(SCH57 with Dark Staff hitting for 37 dmg). It also seems to have 100% accuracy from Sneak/Invis as I've not missed after having done this over 5 times now. *Just tested as BLM69, Sneak+Invis and Tier II nuke from behind. Got aggro and died. *AFAIK, spells circumvent direction, so it'd have to be done with melee. *Attacking it from behind does not count as a Sneak Attack as from a Thief, it is possible to miss, in which case the transporter and guards will fight you. Use caution if attempted as a low level job. *Soloed by 75 COR/NIN using daggers with SNK and INV. Is West Sabutarua using daggers. Also used slug shot when mob was out of range and killed it. *PUP/DNC can solo easily at lv50+ using Valoredge Frame. Just have Spectral Jig up as it runs past you, and once you are behind it send your Automaton after it or run with it until you get in range again to Deploy * Easily soloed by a 73BLM/WHM with Stoneskin and Blink. Took 3 Tier 4 spells and 1 Tier 3 ~aga. The guards didn't even glance my way. MrMortimer 16:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- *Did this earlier today as 71 THF/DNC and used the sneak trick to one shot it. Spectral jig does work, simple ran up behind it and engaged. One hit and it died leaving a triple question mark. Also found out that if you "agro" the guards and transporters, they begin to run near flee speed, so if you dont agro them, you can keep up with them at normal speed. Dopple 23:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Objective :Deliver a crippling blow to the enemy while boosting the Allied war effort by accompanying the Cobra Unit into hostile territory, and attack any supply company you may find. Seize any cargo you may find and deliver it to the Quartermaster. Unit Requirement: 1 member